Zain Barker
Background Zain was the heir of a prestigious family on Zion. Born there with the power of darkness, he was seen as a sign of good fortune by his peers. The reign of his family, however, was cut short when Angels invaded and took control over the lands, putting their Oracle in a protected tower and saying that if the angel would die or would get out of this planet, there would be nothing left of it afterward to rule. Zain, his family and the rest of the Shadow community became slaves for the angels, forced to do their every whim. After a moment of servitude, Zain had enough. He dug into archives of the worlds and found out that a Guild existed that was fighting injustice from the world: The dark wings of steel. After years of trying to communicate with them in secret, he finally succeeded, but they could not help as their reach did not extend to those planets yet. Zain then asked if he could join them, but failed their entry test. Furious that he was not able to fight for his planet, Zain used his power to enter the Grey zone with the intention of opening a rift so monsters could take care of the angels for him. But the gray zone was not what he thought it was. He spends days trying to survive in that hostile environment with nothing but his bare hands and his clothes. At one point, he fought with a monster three time it's size and barely survived the encounter. It is at that moment that a Ganze team found him. They were so impressed by his prowess that they asked him if he would consider doing the test to become part of them. Zain accepted, but on one condition : that the Inquisition, the Guild from which Ganze came from, investigate his planet and help his inhabitants. This is how he arrived to Neo asking him for his protection. Since this moment, Zain restlessly fought to protect people in the gray zone. He once came back to Zion only to be welcomed with rocks thrown at him. His peers now hated him as he was fighting parts of them in the gray zone. Heartbroken but seemingly unfazed, Zain still vowed to protect his planet and the people from Ganze alike from anything that would do them harm. A couple of days prior to the arrival of the characters, he and his crew were violently attacked in the gray zone. Many died and he only barely survived. He is now in a Coma that will continue until the monster that attacked him is destroyed. Personality The Division master of Ganze is courteous and strict. Unexpectedly, he is also very shy. He can appear quite flirty at times, but remain mostly calm and honest under any situation. He as a lot of difficulty to trust newcomers. Love/Hate Zain love making justice prevails at all cost. He also loves Environmentalism and Iguanas. Actually, he has one as a pet! He hates mice as he thinks they are evil, Vinyl records because of their connotation with horror movies and Web design as there is too many ways to make something look ugly. Boyfriend Type - Will nurse you when you are sick - Will act as your mother when you do something wrong - Will call your friend when you tell them they were mean to you just so they can apologize. - Will come in the middle of the night to comfort you if you had a bad dream. - Will do every meal course so you never starve.